Brother Dear Come Touch Me Here
by Cooplaine
Summary: Blaine is sixteen when they kiss for the first time.


Blaine is sixteen when they kiss for the first time.

Coincidentally, it's also the first time that they go past kissing.

Cooper has come home from a club totally wasted; he reeks of cheap beer and even cheaper perfume, the sickly-sweet aroma rolling off of him in waves. He stumbles through the door at half-past one, into a house that is empty except for Blaine- who is waiting up for him on the couch.

"Coop, where the hell have you been?" Blaine demands as soon as he hears the door swing shut. Bounding off the couch, he comes face to face with Cooper and is hit by the stench of a few hours' worth of clubbing. He wrinkles his nose, disgust dominating his features as he takes in his brother's bedraggled appearance. "Gross. Go shower."

Smiling lazily, Cooper points limply at him. "You're the _little_ brother," he slurs. He wipes at his nose with his sleeve and lets out an obnoxiously loud laugh.

"Yeah, that's right, Cooper. And you're the big brother who is still a year away from being able to legally get into clubs." Blaine rolls his eyes at his brother. "Come on, you need to go to bed before Mom and Dad get home," he sighs, grabbing Cooper's arm and dragging him toward the stairs.

Cooper seems confused as he looks down at the hand on his bicep, as if he doesn't know how it got there. "Stop it, I'm twenty fuckin' years old," he responds. A quick jerk has him removed from Blaine's grasp, but the younger boy just seizes the back of his jacket and propels him forward; his intoxication is making this easier than it should be, even though Blaine knows that, under normal circumstances, Cooper would be able to beat the shit out of him.

Not that he ever would.

"Up you go," Blaine says when they reach the bottom of the stairs that lead to the second floor. He begins to pull Cooper slowly up the flight, but the bigger man loses his footing and collapses on top of Blaine before they reach the third step.

Groaning quietly, Blaine rubs his head as his brother begins to giggle. 'Damn it, Coop,' he thinks, wincing as his fingers probe the tender spot forming on his temple.

Looking up, Cooper is now nose-to-nose and comically close to him, his features big and distorted by Blaine's limited vision. His hair falls into his face and he blinks sleepily down at his brother, mouth pulling into a cocky smirk.

The dizzying scent of alcohol invades Blaine's space, nearly choking him as Cooper leans down to whisper, "Wanna have some fun, B?"

Blaine nearly does choke, then. However, no words are able to leave his mouth before Cooper has latched onto it.

Widening his eyes in disbelief, Blaine squirms under his brother, who is kissing him with very little finesse but is doing a fantastic job of mashing his lips into his teeth. The back of Blaine's head is taking a beating from the fifth step up, but he isn't able to care due to the fact that _a drunken Cooper is kissing him on the stairs when their parents could be home any minute. _

He pulls away enough to evade Cooper's mouth. "What are you doing?" he gasps as he takes in the sight of the older man's wild eyes and flushed face.

"You're always just so _pretty_, B," Cooper explains, with an eerie sort of calm despite his drunkenness. "Been wanting to do that for years." With that, he tilts his head down to attack Blaine's mouth again, this time reaching up to cup the face of the boy under him.

Blaine is almost unable to comprehend what is happening, and he is very close to pushing Cooper off of him when his brother thrusts sharply against his thigh, sending him about a foot up the stairs. He makes a small, helpless noise because _good god, _he thinks as Cooper does it again, this time at an angle that brings his own thigh against Blaine's groin, _that feels good._ And with what Cooper has just said ringing in his ears (_been wanting to do that for years, been wanting to do that for years_), he relaxes and rests a hand on the small of his brother's back.

Ignoring the voice in his head that is screaming about their parents walking in, Blaine actually decides to close his eyes and kiss Cooper back. He feels himself growing harder when Cooper grinds down again, and he whines a little when he feels his brother's hands pull at his loose curls. Something hot twists in his stomach, a feeling that only intensifies as Cooper begins to run his tongue along the inside of Blaine's lip. Blaine's eyes roll back into his head as the man above him grips his hips and presses harder into him.

The sound of a car pulls Blaine out of his haze, and he jerks away from Cooper to listen intently. The low thrum of the engine comes closer, but gradually fades after a few moments. Cooper chuckles deep in his throat, a rumbling laugh that shoots straight to Blaine's cock.

He trails a hand down his younger brother's stomach, coming to a stop at the hem of his shirt and fingering it lightly. Lifting his gaze from his hands to Blaine as if asking permission, he smirks crookedly and bites his lip when the smaller boy nods. There is a slight pause as he looks hungrily down at Blaine's body, and then he's pushing Blaine's shirt up his torso and leaning down to begin pressing sloppy kisses over the other boy's abdomen.

Blaine bucks up under his ministrations, and his hands drift to the back of Cooper's head of their own accord. He gasps as Cooper- _oh my god_- sticks his tongue into his navel, swirling it a few times and making a positively _obscene _noise against Blaine's stomach.

"Cooper," he breathes, and the other man hums low in his throat. "Cooper, can we take this- guh- oh- somewhere else?"

Cooper jerks his head up, his eyes oddly focused, and gives him a look that sends shivers up Blaine's spine. His face twists up in a slight smile, and he holds Blaine's gaze as he slowly licks up his torso until he reaches his ribs, at which point he begins to place light kisses on each one.

The sixteen-year-old _does _shiver this time, fighting the urge to thrust up and instead firmly shaking his head. "No, Mom and Dad could walk in. Let's go to your room."

"Okay," Cooper replies, winking slyly-

(been wanting to do that for _years_)

-and pushing himself off of Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine says stupidly, nodding stiffly as Cooper grabs his hands and hauls him to his feet.

Cooper begins to drag him up the stairs and to his room, stopping only once in the hallway to press Blaine against the wall and place a row of wet kisses up his neck. They stumble into the bedroom with their hands linked, and Blaine's head is spinning because _what the hell are they doing?_ He doesn't know the answer, but he really can't bring himself to care as Cooper strips off his shirt and stands in front of Blaine with a cocky smile on his face.

(_wanting to do that for years_)

Blaine feels a grin tugging at his own lips as he rushes forward to push Cooper into the dark blue wall, for once having the upper hand in this situation, and he nearly moans when he feels Cooper's length brushing against his thigh.

"Blaine, let's- can you take off your-" Cooper is saying between harsh kisses, his words no longer running together like they were downstairs. "Bed," he finally settles on, relying on the simplicity of the word to get through to Blaine.

The shorter boy nods and allows Cooper to pull him by his shirt over to the big bed, nearly tripping over the mess of clothing on the floor as they go. Cooper hustles him onto the mattress, and he bounces slightly upon impact. His brother slowly stretches out over him, the muscles in his arms rippling and his tan contrasting with the stark white sheets.

"Take it- take it off," Blaine breathes, Cooper's breath in his face as the man above him leans down to capture his mouth again. "_Please_."

In response, Cooper does so, pulling off the Death Cab for Cutie t-shirt in one swift motion. "I'll do you one better," he murmurs, craning his neck to nip at Blaine's ear, and reaches beneath the waistband of the younger boy's pajama pants to wrap a hand around his cock.

Blaine whimpers, his body sent into a spasm as Cooper begins to stroke him quickly. His gut twists warmly again. He doesn't even register how strange it is that Cooper knows exactly how to flick his wrist at the right time to make Blaine buck his hips up into his grasp.

"Wait a sec," Cooper grunts, pulling his hand out of Blaine's pants to undo his own. He fumbles for a moment, before shoving his jeans down his legs and kicking them off. He begins to descend upon Blaine again before he is stopped by the boy under him.

"Hold on." Blaine's voice is curious, and Cooper's expression is even more inquisitive. As an explanation, Blaine simply gestures toward the other man's lower half. "I want to…to _see_," he says, his stomach flipping.

If Cooper's smile were any wider, his face would split in half. He pulls back to a kneeling position, knees spread and hair mussed as he looks down at his brother.

Blaine just looks at Cooper's body in veiled wonder. It's the first time that he's ever seen another boy naked in person, and he wants to remember this, no matter how fucked up it is-

(been wanting to do that for _years_)

-and he's not going to let Cooper being the boy mess it up for him.

_Mess it up? Stop acting like this isn't_- Blaine's mind begins to scoff, but he cuts off that train of thought as he sits up and reaches forward to lightly touch Cooper. Cooper flinches, biting his lip as Blaine slowly runs his fingers across the smooth skin of his thighs and over to his cock, and he moans when those fingers turn into a fist that begins slowly pumping him in type with his harsh breaths. The angle is awkward and Blaine is ridiculously inexperienced, but he wants to do as much as he can for his brother.

However, Cooper has other plans. He shakes his head and gently pushes Blaine's hand away. "I'm gonna suck you."

Blaine groans and immediately falls onto his back, drawing a small laugh from the man above him. Eyes hooded, Cooper bends over to kiss down Blaine's chest and over his stomach, stopping just above the line of his pajama pants. He pushes the pants down the other boy's hips and tosses another glance up at Blaine, who in turn nods minutely-

-and then gasps, his mouth falling open as his cock is enveloped in wet heat. He whines as Cooper hollows out his cheeks and reaches up to run his hands over Blaine's lower torso. A thumb dips into his navel, and he arches his back when Cooper pulls off with a filthy smacking noise and licks a hard line up the underside of his dick.

"You're- fucking- everything-" Cooper pants, his voice coming out strained before he lowers his mouth over Blaine's erection again, bottoming out and reaching around to grip his brother's ass.

A high keen escapes Blaine as Cooper sucks harder and runs a finger down to delicately circle his entrance; if he were coherent, he would probably stop Cooper before he pressed in, but the older man is already one step ahead of him. Pulling off of Blaine with a slight pop, he crawls up his body and sticks out three fingers.

Not needing to be told, Blaine edges forward and catches the digits in his mouth, enjoying the way Cooper's breath hitches when he swirls his tongue around the fingers. They taste salty and vaguely…_masculine_, Blaine supposes, and _god_ is he glad he's gay.

Cooper pulls his hand away after a moment, and he returns his attention to Blaine's neglected cock, which is leaking pre-cum on his stomach. Simultaneously, he brushes his fingers lightly over Blaine's asshole before gently pressing the tip of one past the ring of muscle. Blaine hisses- he's tight- but nods down at Coop after a moment. Taking this as a sign to keep going, Cooper sucks at the head of his cock and pushes the finger farther in, probing for whatever magical spot that Blaine always reads about.

"Coop, I- you don't have to- _HOLY SHIT!_" Blaine nearly screams, his brain and senses short-circuiting as Cooper brushes over his prostate. Pleasure shoots up his spine in sharp, short bursts that pulsate for long moments, and Cooper's lips around his cock aren't doing anything for his ability to articulate this feeling. So he simply _nnghs_, his hands going to the other man's hair.

Through the haze of this- this- this fucking _witchcraft_, Blaine sees Cooper's eyes roll back in his head as he begins to move up and down over Blaine's length. He feels the tip of his cock hit the back of his brother's throat and the pressure at the base of his spine becomes fucking _unbearable_-

And then Cooper curves his finger and begins to hum at the same time, and he's _done_, coming down his brother's throat and nearly fucking his mouth as he rides out the most intense orgasm that he's ever had in his _life_.

…

He wakes up twenty minutes later in Cooper's arms, sheets twisted around his naked waist. It takes a few moments for him to gather himself enough to know where he is, what just happened, and he gasps quietly.

"Okay, B?"

Twisting around to stare at Cooper, who is smiling lazily at him, Blaine swallows thickly and blinks down at their bodies, intertwined underneath the bed sheets.

"Did I take care of you?" Blaine finds himself asking over all of the other questions raging in his head.

"Didn't need to," Cooper says, shrugging and making one of his goofy Cooper faces. "Turns out that all I needed was the _you _component and I was pretty much a goner."

-been _wanting to do that for years_-

Blaine hesitates for a moment before speaking again. "When you say the…_me _component…" he trails off, gulping audibly.

A hand comes to rest on his hip, and he nearly shivers when Cooper leans forward to brush his lips lightly against his cheek. "I mean that I've wanted this for a long time, and that I l-" He stops suddenly and looks down, hiding his face for some reason unknown to Blaine. "I just…really think you're a swell kid, Blaine."

Snorting, Blaine turns over until he's facing Cooper. "Swell?"

"Excuse me, I wasn't aware that there was some manual for post-sex vocabulary."

"If there was, 'swell' would be at the bottom of the list."

"Touche."

Blaine pauses for a moment. "I thought you were drunk?"

Lifting his shoulders again, Cooper leans on one elbow and bites his lip.

"I might not have been as incapacitated as you think."


End file.
